


Mori Writes (or, the other drunk poem) || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [8]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A/U, Age Difference, Angst, Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, Boys In Love, Coercion, Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Drunk Mori, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Feels, Gay Ootori Kyouya, Gender, Gender Issues, Hatori Bisco, Hidden Confessions, Honesty, Hurt/Hope, I wasn’t drunk when I wrote this but it might have helped, Kyuoya Has Another Secret, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Ouran High School Host Club Was Ahead of Its Time, Pining Mori, Rescue, Sexual Fantasy, Stop Me Before I Tag Again, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya still could  not tell if he were embarrassed, impressed, or amused.His upperclassman had seen through him. He ought to have anticipated it. In quiet truth, he still felt a bit stupid and numb.Tricked, but with kindness.He curled up against one of his most comfortable pillows and read what he thought of as the second drunken poem,  surprised that there was more than one.Despite his own  trouble,  it was hard not to feel for the beautiful broken man who had laid out his soul in little balls of bad poetry.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, other - Relationship
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Mori Writes (or, the other drunk poem) || OHSHC

##  **It was my name she called**

Early days then,  
Tamaki would not let her go  
And it was my name she called for help.

In the dead of night,  
Deep into this bottle of disgusting scotch  
(Which probably could buy a small country)  
I think,  
No, I know,  
She was not bought.

All of you hold larger fortunes,  
And she does not care.

When I held her  
Did you know  
I smelled the sweet salt sweat  
Of her hair,  
And knew I was lost?  
No.

Will any know now?  
She could have called the twins

Or Mitsukuni and me as a pair,  
But she called me.

I have seen girls bartered at their fathers’ tables.

She had her choice, her choice alone.

She made it.

She called to me.

No matter where she goes  
After these words are put to paper

No matter where she goes

One fortune or some greater...

She called me first.

I held her.

So quickly torn from a frivolous and thoughtless embrace

I held her up.

And I will never stop.

Call me a fool,  
She’s not my queen, more, she is my Goddess,  
Yes, I do hold her above all.

I know that means there cannot be another.  
This is not some simple thrall.

It is not the memory of those breasts  
That ties me to her,  
Though I confess  
I can feel her light frame,  
The unexpected softness on my thumbs and palms  
Even now.

Tamaki, you would have paid more care  
At how you handled her  
Had you known I’d lift her,  
Tear her from you at that shout-

Of all,  
She called me.

The silent one.  
Oh, what I should have said, but  
That is the past  
And I have lost, perhaps.

The almost silent one,  
The one who sleeps each night with shame  
And sticky sheets.

Is that what I’ve become?

Ah, how I would tease her...  
Learn her wants from whispered words,  
A gasp, a scratch across my back...  
The delights my hands  
Will dream forever.

That unexpected softness  
A shift beneath my thumb  
I had suspected, but to touch

To touch.  
To  
Take  
Her  
From  
You.

Just once.

Held up, aloft and soft,  
Soft but for that stiff bud  
It was my imagination, of course,  
How could I feel her nipple through the uniform?  
But  
What was that then, her pen?

 _I had thought I was like Kyoya!_  
In time to face my family,  
In time, to be forgotten  
Perhaps forgiven  
For loving this young man on sight.

How can it still be night?  
Why am I alone?

This bottle reeks.  
The russet connivers gone  
With a shriek of tyres.

I know she will always have better prospects,  
More amusing companions,  
Easier relationships.

But I loved her  
When I thought she was a boy  
It was her _self _  
That I loved,  
And I admit  
I was surprised  
That I could love so easily  
When given such a prize.__

__Three days in and I was ready to pay the price.  
Lose my family,  
Lose the respect I had earned,  
Become a joke,  
A caricature; I know I was already a cartoon to most._ _

__Can you say that?  
Can you say that,  
Whoever wins her heart?  
__

____

____

__Would you give up your name,  
Your fame  
Your fortune  
To have the true treasure  
Curled up with you each night?_ _

__Can you say,  
That in three days  
You loved  
So much  
That you knew you should be gay?_ _

__I was straight._ _

__Mitsukuni didn’t tell me  
She was... a she.  
Do you think we share everything?_ _

__Gods!_ _

__Slight and strong and softness  
I held her too long  
Or did I? _ _

__Her eyes did not ask me to let go,  
(The things I imagine...)  
And in this night  
I still see their glow,  
My hands firmly on her breasts,  
One thumb wavering to and fro._ _

__Will my hands forever rest  
In the memory  
On her sweet chest?_ _

__Will she  
Feel the handprints  
I left in worship_ _

__As her unknown husband takes her?_ _

__Will she remember me?_ _

__Her blush  
Was I the first...  
I should not think these things  
Where did the whisky go?_ _

__I should not think of the thrill of being tall  
Compared to her, but I do.  
Oh, every time I bow just to hand her a tray,  
My basest urges must be kept at bay._ _

__I was taught to think of body contrasts  
In training. I can not help that...  
Her body rose with my hands.  
(The things I dream  
Having felt how easy it would be  
To hold her by the hips  
Midair...)_ _

__We were both young  
But she the younger.  
Again I face  
My own shame._ _

__But she called  
My name._ _

__She called my name  
And I came  
To her._ _

__I will grow old and grey  
I will be a monk, Sensei._ _

__Every year  
Without her  
Every year I imagine  
As pure devotion._ _

__Yes, I listen, yes I hear-  
I time your hearts with half an ear.  
Child’s play.  
If you were raised  
My way._ _

__So if in twenty years or fifty  
Somewhere on this earth she cries  
Mori Senpai!_ _

__I will come for her again,  
With the wisdom  
To not let go_ _

__In this short life  
Unless she tells me so._ _

__She called me first._ _

__Put that on my stone!  
_**Kyoya, make them, please.** _ __

____

____I have been silent for you, dear friend._ _ _ _

____

____If I die without her ever,  
Let my stone  
Be true to me  
As I  
Was also true to you._ _ _ _

____

____Such tenderness  
In mismatched men,  
I say it now,  
I thought it then. _ _ _ _

____

____I half-hope  
That you won’t fall  
For this simple trap —  
That these words will be  
Obscured by trash._ _ _ _

____

____I never thought to love  
Would be so sublime,  
Such tenderness...  
Let her be mine._ _ _ _

____

____I wait.  
I see your happiness  
Just a confession away._ _ _ _

____

____This club, this family  
Is still some steps away from me._ _ _ _

____

____What can I give her  
But lifetime loyalty?  
My every breath  
This blunt body  
Too-eager flesh  
_ _ _ _ Like mind,  
And silent, too-sharp heart.  


____

____I say into the almost-dawn  
I loved her first  
And  
Barring death  
I confess  
I will love her last._ _ _ _

____

____Even if it be alone  
With memories of strawberries,  
Those moist lips taking from me...  
In the shame I think she shared with me  
At the park  
(Oh I saw her blushes, I felt her thighs)  
Of that first moment I knew her breasts,  
Of the strange mix between innocence and sex..._ _ _ _

____

____Challenge me.  
I love her best._ _ _ _

____

____She called for me,  
I came._ _ _ _

____

_That accidental door_  
Opened by a scruffy boy  
Doomed me,  
To my joy.

____


End file.
